1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting device is known, the light emitting device including a plurality of light emitting elements including an LED chip and a phosphor layer on the surface of the LED chip, the plurality of light emitting elements being configured such that the maximum value of deviations of X values in a chromaticity coordinate of lights emitted from the plurality of light emitting elements is not less than 0.0125 (see e.g. JP-A-2013-135082).
The light emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2013-135082 is capable of emitting a light having a desired chromaticity by combining light emitting elements that have the luminescent chromaticity deviated from the production standard under an appropriate condition.